


A Nossa História

by DarkSaori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Sarada foi para a cama cedo, como de costume, mas não conseguiu dormir. Era independente e orgulhosa, mas acabou por pedir ajuda. Como aquela noite terminaria?SASUNARU
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Nossa História

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores, tudo bem? Espero que curtam essa historinha linda e fofa! Era pra ter ficado menor, mas quanto mais palavras melhor, não é mesmo? Eu escrevi sobre a Sarada como imaginei que ela fosse, juntamente com o que meus amigos falaram sobre ela, pois eu ainda não vi o Shippuden e nem Boruto.   
> Espero que tenham uma ótima leitura e que me desculpem qualquer tipo de erro que venha a ter na fic. <3
> 
> Beijocas!
> 
> \- Saori

Em uma certa noite, Sarada jantou e foi para o quarto após se despedir dos pais. Entrou no banheiro e escovou os dentes, logo vestindo o pijama e se deitando à cama. Retirou os óculos e os repousou à mesa de canto, fechando os olhos. Os abriu minutos depois ao sentir que o sono não vinha. Foi um fato inédito, ocorrendo pela primeira vez em semanas. 

Tentou outra posição, de lado, mas não adiantou. Resolveu então ir até o quarto dos pais, pois já deviam estar deitados. Se sentou e pegou os óculos, os encaixando atrás das orelhas, enfiando os pés nas pantufas de coelhinho que sempre estavam próximas à cama, e saiu do quarto. 

A casa estava silenciosa. Andou calmamente até o quarto e ao abrir a porta com cuidado, notou que um dos pais não estava. Suspirou aliviada, pois tinha medo de ter que acordar um dos dois, mas como havia um deles desperto, poderia pedir a ajuda que precisava. Fechou a porta suando frio, não queria que soubessem que estava ali. Caminhou pelo corredor e desceu as escadas, vendo a luz e ouvindo o barulho da televisão da sala, percebendo um corpo bem maior do que o dela sentado no sofá. 

Suspirou novamente, mas dessa vez era diferente. Apesar de carinhosa e madura com tão pouca idade, Sarada não gostava de pedir por carinho ou o que fosse. Gostava das coisas de forma espontânea, não lhe agradava a ideia de receber um cafuné por exemplo se fosse pedido. 

Ao se aproximar, notou o pai olhá-la quase assustado, pois certamente não a esperava ali. 

— Sarada? 

— Oi, pai... 

— O que houve? Por que não está dormindo? — Indagou Sasuke curioso. 

— Não sei, não estou conseguindo... — Respondeu entristecida, logo sentando-se ao lado dele, que a fitou mais intensamente nos olhos. 

— Já é muito tarde... Quer tomar alguma coisa? Um leite quente? — Sugeriu, já pronto para levantar-se e ir à cozinha preparar a bebida. 

— Não, eu... Eu queria que você me colocasse para dormir... — Confessou com as bochechas rubras, arrancando um sorriso pequeno e sincero de Sasuke. 

— Sabe quem é melhor do que eu nisso? 

— O papai? 

— Sim. Ele sabe contar histórias, descrever os detalhes, cantarolar... Eu... Eu sou horrível nisso. 

Sasuke sabia que havia mudado e muito desde que se tornou adulto, mas era sincero consigo mesmo sobre todas as coisas que o rodeavam, além de seus sentimentos e habilidades. Possuía a plena ciência de que não era bom em fazer alguém adormecer, mesmo que fosse a filha que amava tanto. 

— Mas, pai... Eu... Eu amo o papai Naruto, mas sou tão mais parecida com você... — Revelou, deixando Sasuke interessado naquela conversa, pois ela nunca havia mencionado tal coisa. — Você não acha estranho? Quero dizer... Eu sou mesmo filha de vocês dois? 

— Sarada, me desculpe, mas assim você nos ofende... Me ofende, para falar a verdade. — Disse curto e grosso, tentando não demonstrar o quanto se sentiu mal com aquelas palavras. 

— Oh, me desculpa, pai, eu não tive a intenção... Nós nunca conversamos sobre vocês dois, sobre mim... — E então, Sasuke entendeu o que se passava na cabeça dela. 

Era normal querer saber mais sobre a própria história, ele mesmo já tivera aquela curiosidade, mesmo sabendo detalhes que transformaram a sua vida em uma tragédia. Antes de todo o horror acontecer, ele e Itachi eram muito amigos, mesmo que o mais velho sempre estivesse ocupado consigo mesmo. Várias e várias vezes perguntou a ele sobre si, a história de seus pais, como tudo havia acontecido. 

Suspirou fortemente e segurou o controle da televisão, desligando a mesma, levantando-se prontamente. 

— Vamos para o seu quarto, então, pequena. — Disse carinhoso, vendo-a se levantar do sofá e ir atrás de si, ambos subindo as escadas e em poucos minutos chegando ao quarto da menina. 

Sarada despiu-se das pantufas e deitou-se, sentindo Sasuke sentar-se ao seu lado. 

— Bom, eu queria contar isso com o Naruto presente, mas já que você quer que eu a ponha para dormir... Te contarei a nossa história. — A menina arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, ansiosa, fazendo com que o moreno sorrisse. Ele não sabia o quanto a história deles a impactaria, mas Sarada era grande o suficiente para saber de algumas coisas. — Pois bem... 

“Eu e seu pai nos conhecemos desde crianças. Nós nunca fomos um com a cara do outro, e seu pai nunca foi bom com jutsus. Ele falhou em uma prova e não se formou com o resto de nós. Soube que ele ficou muito triste, se sentindo muito deslocado, mas conseguiu se formar em um outro dia, então convivemos juntos. Ele odiava a forma com que as garotas diziam o meu nome, sabe, tentando algo comigo e cismou com a minha cara. Já eu, por saber que ele não era bom em coisas que para mim eram simples, o achava inferior e bobo. Houve um dia em que ficamos nos encarando até que esbarraram nele e nos beijamos. Acredite, o nosso primeiro beijo, em todos os sentidos, foi justo nesse dia. Não precisei pensar muito para deduzir que todos viram. Na hora fizemos careta, mas depois fiquei pensativo. E ele me disse que ele também. Eu não tinha certeza de nada, se eu gostava de garotas ou de garotos, afinal, o meu objetivo era muito além daquilo. Eu queria ser um ninja, queria me vingar de várias coisas que aconteceram. Mas o seu pai, com um simples beijo acidental, me fez questionar o que eu sentia.” 

— Uau, e aí papai? — Indagou curiosa, os olhos escuros muito abertos, fitando o pai através das lentes dos óculos. 

— E aí... — Disse ele segurando a colcha fofinha com a mão direita e a suspendendo sobre o corpo da filha, cobrindo-a. — Que tudo começou. 

— Jamais imaginei, quero dizer, papai deixava tudo meio solto, então eu não entendia muito, sabe... Ele sempre disse, nas poucas vezes em que falamos sobre o passado, que vocês competiam muito. 

— Sim, isso é a mais pura verdade, mas com o tempo não focamos mais nisso, apenas deixamos para trás... — Sorriu ele de forma gentil. — Quer que eu continue ou já está entediada? 

— Claro que quero, eu estou muito ansiosa! — Falou ela rindo, contagiando Sasuke, que sorriu pequeno e sincero. 

“Bom, então nos tornamos Genin e integramos a Equipe 7 junto com a sua madrinha Sakura e Kakashi-sensei. Brigamos muito e rivalizamos, mas aquele beijo nunca saiu da nossa cabeça. Não sei te explicar, mas foi muito marcante. Tá, eu sou péssimo com palavras, mas foi isso. Nos descobrimos apaixonados e começamos a sair. Lutamos juntos várias vezes e a cada dia nos conhecíamos melhor, o que é fundamental em um relacionamento, e então eu o pedi em namoro. O seu pai estava com 16 anos e eu 17. Sempre estivemos juntos, mesmo brigando, até que com o passar do tempo aprendemos a conviver com as nossas diferenças e nos casamos em uma cerimônia simples, mas muito bonita. 

Eu estava realmente muito feliz nesse dia e ele também. Me arrepio só de lembrar e ele sabe como é difícil me causar isso, esse arrepio de felicidade por lembranças.” 

— Que incrível, eu jamais poderia imaginar que passaram por tanta coisa juntos... Vocês realmente foram feitos um para o outro, não é? — Suspirou. — E eu? — Indagou curiosa, fazendo um bico fofo que derreteu o coração de Sasuke, fazendo-o acariciar os lábios da filha de forma doce. 

— Sim, nós passamos por diversas coisas juntos e isso nos aproximou, mas... É, eu acredito que fomos feitos sim... — Riu completamente sem jeito, sentindo as bochechas queimarem, o que não era comum de acontecer, a não ser que o causador fosse Naruto com as suas típicas brincadeiras. — E você? Bom, após nos casarmos, você veio cerca de um ano e meio depois. Nós ficamos tão felizes, Sarada... Você nem pode imaginar. Eu sempre fui um cara durão, fechado, de poucos amigos, mas o seu pai conseguiu lidar com as minhas dores e frustrações, me dobrou, me fez enxergar que eu podia ser feliz e você... Bem, você me deu um sopro de vida a mais. 

Ao ouvir aquilo, os olhos escuros de Sarada brilharam, fato que não passou despercebido pelo pai. 

— Mesmo, papai? Vocês dois sentiram isso de verdade? 

— Claro que sim! Estávamos felizes como nunca, você realmente não faz ideia... — Disse Sasuke recordando-se dos momentos onde Naruto descobriu a gravidez, a comemoração bela e tórrida que tiveram à noite, e o nascimento da pequena que mudou a vida de ambos para melhor. Era sempre um prazer relembrar daquelas grandes coisas, o fazia verdadeiramente feliz e completo. 

— Oh, eu jamais pensei que tinham ficado tão felizes... — Respondeu corada, sorrindo sem jeito para Sasuke, que a retribuiu com um sorriso menor, porém sincero. — Mas, papai, eu continuo achando que não tenho nada a ver com o papai Naruto... — A sua voz saiu com notas de tristeza e chateação, o que fez Sasuke compreendê-la de imediato. — Todos na escola me disseram isso... Ainda dizem... 

— Pequena... Podemos ter a aparência semelhante, sermos bastante ligados, mas o coração que bate em seu peito é tão de Naruto quanto meu. — Suspirou, tentando controlar as batidas do seu coração, que já estavam se tornando mais rápidas, além da queimação que subiu pelo seu rosto. — Eu me lembro de quando fizemos você, por isso me senti tão ofendido quando disse aquelas coisas. É claro que você é nossa filha e sei que se Naruto houvesse escutado o que disse, teria ficado profundamente triste. Ele é muito sensível e você sabe disso. Quanto aos outros, não ligue para o que dizem. Quando jovens, ouvimos falar muito sobre nós, geralmente coisas ruins, mas nunca deixamos isso nos afetar... Eu e Naruto lutamos para ter a reputação que temos hoje, o respeito, o carinho das pessoas. 

— Sim, eu sei, me desculpe, pai. Eu nunca mais irei repetir isso. — Beijou os dois dedos indicadores em formato de “x”, um juramento infantil que Sasuke sempre achou meio bobo, mas dentro de si confiava que Sarada realmente fosse honrar aquilo. Um Uchiha sempre honrou as calças que vestia, ainda mais as promessas. 

— Eu espero. — Sorriu de forma mais bondosa, acariciando os cabelos da filha, a arrepiando, pois não se lembrava dele fazê-lo com frequência. — Você é uma Uchiha-Uzumaki e eu confio no seu coração. 

Suspirou encantada com o carinho e levou a mão à boca, bocejando preguiçosamente, fazendo Sasuke rir baixinho. 

— Preguiçosa. Hora de dormir, já falei demais. — Sasuke fez menção de sair, mas Sarada o puxou pela capa preta costumeira. 

— Não, termina de me contar, eu quero saber! — Fez bico, causando a Sasuke a vontade irrefreável de revirar os olhos. — Não revira os olhos para mim, papai! 

— Certo, certo, estou brincando, meu amor. — Riu, deixando-a corada e fazendo-a rir também. — Vou continuar e depois quero que vá dormir, sim? Senão vai ficar sonolenta o resto do dia amanhã e o seu pai vai me matar. 

Sarada riu mais ainda, aquela ingenuidade de criança era algo muito gostoso e Sasuke admirava. 

— Tá bem, papai! 

— Então, eu disse que lembrava de quando havíamos feito você, certo? Vamos continuar... 

“Bom, você tem muitas coisas em comum comigo. Você é séria, quieta, e não gosta de brincadeiras, ainda mais na hora dos treinos. Somos parecidos fisicamente, mas se você soubesse como tem qualidades do seu pai... Você o admiraria ainda mais. 

Sabe, Sarada, você partilha de um sonho que o seu pai realizou: você deseja ser Hokage um dia. É um sonho alto e se não tiver a determinação necessária, irá fracassar. Porém, como eu sei que você herdou o foco e capricho de Naruto, sei que conseguirá se tornar o que deseja.” 

— Sério? Acha mesmo que conseguirei me tornar uma Hokage? — A voz da menina continha notas de excitação, ansiedade e incredulidade, tudo misturado em uma só perspectiva. 

Sarada era tão sonhadora... Novamente mais uma qualidade de Naruto. 

Quando novo, Sasuke acreditava ser um vingador, como se a sua vida possuísse apenas um único propósito; deveria vingar o assassinato de todo o seu clã; já Naruto, o seu grande amor, sempre focou no que mais desejava, em seu grande sonho, em ganhar respeito e notoriedade e não em se vingar, mesmo sabendo que a Raposa de Nove Caudas nem sempre fora como um presente para ele. 

— É claro que sim. Seu pai Naruto lutou muito para ser reconhecido e se tornar Hokage e só deixou o posto quando finalmente teve você. — Sorriu ao lembrar-se do exato momento em que Naruto precisou se ausentar, pois entrara em trabalho de parto. — Você tem mais dele do que imagina, Sarada. Naruto merece um respeito enorme, filha, pois ele teve uma gravidez de risco e sofreu muito para te ter, não que isso seja culpa sua... — Explicou, vendo-a assentir com os olhos atentos e arregalados, pois não sabia de nada daquilo. 

— Oh... Ele teve uma gravidez complicada? 

— Sim, meu amor. Ele sentia muitas dores nas costas, nos joelhos e mesmo podendo engravidar, ele possuía os quadris estreitos demais e sentia dores neles também. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes precisei ajudá-lo com massagens e remédios... Eu realmente ficava desesperado. 

Sarada achou incrível assistir o pai sendo tão transparente, pois ela acreditava que aqueles detalhes eram segredados aos adultos. Se achou privilegiada por ter a confiança de Sasuke. 

— Nossa e eu aqui falando besteiras... Eu... Eu me orgulho de ser filha dele, muito! E de você também, papai! — Disse abraçando Sasuke, interrompendo o cafuné, e sentindo-o abraçá-la cheio de amor. 

Sasuke não era como Naruto, era um tanto quanto contido e não demonstrava o amor que sentia por ela como o loiro fazia, mas ela podia sentir a imensidão daquele sentimento quando o moreno estava por perto. Sentia-se protegida e acolhida quando ele lhe permitia sentir suas qualidades tão camufladas. 

— Eu sei que sim, pequena. E papai Naruto te ama muito, te ama tanto quanto eu, e sei que se precisasse ele passaria por tudo novamente, só para te ter e cuidar de você. — Suspirou, refletindo se continuava aquela conversa para fechar com chave de ouro, inspirando e expirando o ar, decidido. Sarada era jovem, mas deveria saber das coisas mais importantes, antes que perdesse a coragem de lhe contar. — O seu pai quase perdeu você e se isso tivesse acontecido, eu jamais poderia me perdoar. 

— Eu amo tanto vocês, amo muito... Nem sei o que dizer e... Mas... O-O que aconteceu? — Mesmo sabendo que estava bem e viva, não pôde frear o susto e a curiosidade ao sentir que o pai falaria algo muito ruim. 

— Nós discutimos por causa de ciúmes e o seu pai passou muito mal... Eu... Eu jamais me perdoei desde aquele dia e já fazem anos... — Sorriu triste, desfazendo o abraço, demonstrando lamentar o ocorrido frequentemente. 

O seu olhar escapou do dela, voltando timidamente a encará-la com custo. 

— Agora você entende, Sarada? Entende por que o amo e o protejo? Por que sempre tento compensá-lo por tudo? Tento ser o mais carinhoso que posso, pois sei que ele merece tudo de mim. — Suspirou de certa forma envergonhado. — Sei que sou ruim com palavras, mas mostro com ações o quanto o amo e tento fazer o mesmo com você. 

— E sempre deu certo, papai... Eu... Eu entendo tudo agora, me desculpe... Eu nunca mais vou voltar a falar aquelas coisas, eu prometi... 

— Sim, eu sei. Eu confio em você. — Respondeu firme e suave, ainda acreditando que ela dissera aquelas palavras em sua inocência de criança, mas dando um voto de confiança a sua maturidade que aos poucos se desenvolvia. 

Sarada sorriu e Sasuke beijou o topo da cabeça dela cheio de carinho. 

— E então, acabei com suas dúvidas? Te convenci que você tem o melhor de nós em si? 

— Sim! Estou me sentindo incrível e você nem sabe o quanto, papai! — Disse ela o abraçando novamente, sendo correspondida no mesmo instante. — Vocês são incríveis e eu tenho o maior orgulho de ser filha de dois ninjas tão fortes! 

— E nós temos orgulho de sermos seus pais! Você tem um futuro brilhante, filha, acredite! Vamos te ajudar no que for! — Disse sorrindo, suspirando com o que havia acabado de falar, pois gostaria de ter escutado aquelas palavras quando mais novo. Teria ajudado a não causar danos. — Bom, agora eu vou deitar, estou muito cansado. Você vai ficar bem? — Indagou preocupado, quebrando levemente o abraço, e levantando-se da cama da menina, olhando-a. 

— Obrigada por tudo, papai. Sim, eu ficarei bem, mas primeiro quero fazer algo. — E pelo olhar decidido, Sasuke soube que era realmente algo muito importante, por isso permitiu-a levantar-se e cobrir os pés com as pantufas. 

Saíram do quarto da menina e foram até o quarto do casal. Sasuke abriu a porta devagar, pois não queria acordar Naruto; ele estava muito cansado. Sarada aproximou-se e olhou de forma intensa para o loiro, os olhos aguados de lágrimas. 

— Obrigada por tudo, papai. Obrigada por não desistir nunca de mim e ter me carregado por tanto tempo dentro de você. Obrigada. — Falou e beijou a bochecha do pai, que resmungou e sorriu pequeno durante o sono. — Eu te amo. Eu te amo muito. 

— Eu te amo, filha. Eu te amo... Cada segundinho... Do meu dia.... — Balbuciou. 

Sarada achou graça baixinho, olhando para Sasuke que sorriu de volta, encantado. Ela parecia genuinamente feliz e convencida de que era a filha perfeita de um relacionamento maravilhoso e construído através de muito amor e perseverança. 

— Ele ainda fala dormindo? — Indagou ela, recebendo um aceno de cabeça de Sasuke. 

— Todos os dias. — Segredou, divertido. 

Sarada deixou mais um beijo na bochecha de Naruto e acariciou os cabelos loiros levemente espetados, decidindo fazer algo que nunca pensou. Aproximou o rosto do de Naruto e esfregou de levinho seu nariz no dele, num carinho mudo. Sasuke ficou apenas observando, apreciando a cena linda. Nunca havia presenciado Sarada sendo tão carinhosa e curtiu o momento em seu íntimo. 

A menina então suspirou ainda admirando o pai após saber de toda a história de sua família e despediu-se de Sasuke com um beijo na bochecha (ao qual ele precisou abaixar-se para receber), recebendo outro em sua testa. 

— Eu te amo, papai. 

— Também te amo, filha. 

Sarada saiu toda serelepe e ao chegar ao quarto, retirou as pantufas, os óculos (depositando-os sobre a mesa de canto) e se deitou, cobrindo-se e fechando os olhos. Se sentia feliz e orgulhosa da trajetória de sua família, sem sombra de dúvidas. 

Já Sasuke trocou de roupa e pôs o seu pijama habitual, agachando-se sem demora ao lado de Naruto, sorrindo um sorriso que não demonstrava sempre. 

— Nossa filha é incrível, Naru. A fizemos do jeito certo, não? — Acariciou o rosto do marido com a mão direita, a única que possuía, cheio de amor e carinho, de forma bem cuidadosa para que ele não despertasse. — Imagina só quando ela finalmente se der conta de que o nosso amor é tão grande que não cabia mais na gente e se tornou além dela, algo mais... — Riu, cheirando o rosto do loiro que permanecia adormecido, murmurando coisas incompreensíveis. — Irei até o fim do mundo com você, homem mais lindo e sensual do mundo, meu Naru... Seremos para sempre eu, você, Sarada e o nosso Boruto. — Abaixou a cabeça e beijou de forma demorada a barriga que despontava lindamente, como se a abençoasse, coisa que fez quando o loiro estava grávido de Sarada também. — Eu te amo, pequenino. 

— Eu te amo, Sasu. Meu Sasu. — Sorriu o loiro, em seu mundo de sonhos. 

Sasuke sorriu e beijou-o na boca com carinho, levantando-se e se deitando ao lado dele. Nunca pensou que seria tão agradecido por tudo o que passou, pois tudo o levou a Naruto, às descobertas, aos sentimentos, a família feliz que possuía finalmente. 

Adormeceu em paz, sendo acompanhado pela pequena Sarada, que não mais acordou durante a noite.


End file.
